The Boy with the Golden Dogtag
by ShipFicsRus
Summary: Thanks to a recruitment program through Team Crafted, Jerome meets Mitch, a boy that had stood out to him during a server fan visit. When the two fall in love, they face the challenge of the disapproving eyes of Jerome's fellow celebrity friends, and worst of all, Mitch's fate as a potential member of Team Crafted. Will the two stay together through these challenges?
1. Chapter 1

Before you read:  
1) This fic is told from Jerome's P.O.V. There may be certain points where I will switch to Mitch's, but that'll only be for the bigger events of this fic.  
2) I only ship their minecraft skins.  
3) This fic was written without the aid of coffee. Just 1 hour and 45 minutes of non-stop electronic dance music. Literally. Sorry for any bad writing. Music effects the way I write.

Prologue:

"The boy I saw on the server. The way he stared back. The brown hair with eyes to match. The clothes that he wore. The golden dogtag necklace that glinted in the sun's light."

I sat back in my chair, observing the sheer number of fan's that gathered around me as I made my daily appearance. But one boy stood out to me. Anyone would pass him by, say that he looked average. But he shone bright and clear to me. It was as if he was the focus of my sights. Everything around him blurred, but he was clear as the day. I didn't know what was special about him.  
His stare was solid, his rich brown eye bore into mine. He didn't smile, he didn't frown. He stood utterly expressionless, but his eyes stayed firmly in place, locked on mine. Something around his neck shone with intensity. A slight breeze ruffled the white cotton shirt and disturbed the shining object's rest. I just caught the golden necklace before the sharp light reflecting off of it snapped me back to reality, and I turned back to the others still crowded around me. When I looked back up, he was gone.

-CHAPTER 1-

"His smile was perfect, as was he."

I sat down at the round table, waiting to begin Team Crafted's weekly meeting. Everyone was there, except for Adam. Their chatter buzzed excitedly around me, but I stayed silent. I thought about the boy I had seen on that server.  
I suddenly became aware of the hush in the room. Adam had arrived.

"Thank you for attending this week's meeting. I have a very important topic to discuss." He began. "Starting today, we're selecting a new member." Whispers erupted through the room as people began to discuss how they could find the new member.

"We have portfolios of potential members ready." He nodded to Dawn. She acted as an unofficial assistant/secretary to Adam. She slid several folders onto the table. There was one for every member of the team.

"The portfolio you open is the potential member that you will be contacting, and eventually, mentoring. The process will take about a month to complete, all in stages. Stage 1 is contacting and studying your student. Please open your folder." She instructed. And when I opened mine, I emitted a sharp gasp.  
The boy I had seen on the server stared back at me, with the same emotionless expression as that day. "These trainees were selected among a large group of graduates of the Spawn City Academy of Survival and PvP. They graduated with outstanding final credits. Every student of the Academy shows inclination to joining our team. There will be no worry of your student rejecting your offer of mentorship. Stage 2 will be training your student in first their struggling points and later their stronger points. Stage 3 is the battle portion. Your students will be placed in a Hunger Games type scenario arena where they will fight until one is left standing. They will be the new member.  
Please move the picture aside. You will find a data sheet." She explained. I pushed aside his picture to the sheet of data. It listed information about the person:

Name: Mitch Hughes Date of Birth: 03/03/1994*  
Birthplace: Spawn City Weapon of Choice: Sword Final graduation grade: A/96%  
Class: 1 Date of Graduation: 05/15/2012 Notes: His ability with a sword is phenomenal and is un-defeatable when using his weapon of choice. Struggles using heavier melee weapons such as an axe.

I looked up as I finished reading.

"Next page will have contact information. I highly suggest phoning first, then setting up a meeting." Dawn looked at the clock. "Now would be an excellent time to contact. Adam?" She turned towards the leader. He nodded.

"Meeting dismissed." He turned and left.

I went to my bedroom, and sat at my desk with a sigh. I picked up the corded phone that Team Crafted was supposed to use when doing business related to the Team. The number was the same for everyone, but when you were calling someone, it displayed your name. I still wasn't sure how it did it, but it just did. I dialed the number slowly. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" His voice was deep, smooth.

"Hello, this is Jerome from Team Crafted. May I speak to Mitch Hughes?" I tried my best to sound formal and business-like, but my voice still wavered.

"This is Mitch." He replied. I bit my lip. The voice that sounded appealing in every way belonged to Mitch?

"I'd like to invite you to a mentorship in hopes that you will have what it takes to become a member of Team Crafted." I shifted in my seat, nervous.

"Really? That would be great! How does it work?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Well, I'll be your mentor for about a month's time. First, I need to spend some time with you. Get to know each other, and all that. Show you what being a member is like.".I explained.

"Awesome. Should we meet up sometime?" He suggested.

"As soon as possible. When are you available?" I wanted Mitch to win more than anything. Not only did I want to have this boy by my side as a member, but I didn't want to watch him die in the arena, even if they would respawn right after the event and emerge unhurt.

"Anytime is fine." He sounded excited.

"Well, how about we meet up for lunch and we can take on the afternoon together." I sat up in my chair.

"Sounds good. Want to meet up at that little coffee shop at the corner of Budder Avenue and Diamond street?" He asked.

"That's my favorite place to go..." I was baffled. Mitch must know more about me than I thought.

"Alright, I can meet you there in an hour, if that's ok." He said.

"Sure, see you then." I placed the phone down. I stepped out of my room as Quentin was walking past.

"Dude, my trainee's a girl. A hot one too." He bragged.

"Mine's a guy, but he's pretty hot too." I laughed without thinking. Quentin's eyes widened as he stopped short and looked at me.

"Uh- I mean hot as in... like he could really have a chance at winning. Wasn't that what you meant?" I covered.

"No... but Jerome... you know that we won't judge you if you... roll the other way, if you get what I mean." He said softly.

"I don't like guys, Quentin. Trust me." He looked unsure.

"Aright... if you say so.." He muttered, walking away. I liked girls, didn't I? Sure, I'd had my fair share of girlfriends all though my school years. Ugh... I didn't know right now.  
I stepped into the common bathroom to check my fur. We all had bathrooms attached to our bedrooms, but I didn't want to go back to my room. I finally decided I looked ok before I headed out. 


	2. Chapter 2

"His warm brown eyes greeted mine."

I walked down the streets as quickly as I could, trying to pause as little as possible for autographs and photos with fans.

"Jerome! Spawn City News. Could we ask you a few questions?" Asked a reporter. I sighed. As much as I hated interviews, we were instructed to do them as often as possible to keep our names out there.

"Sure." I put on a fake smile.

"We heard Team Crafted is looking for a new member. Do you know why?" He asked.

"No, Adam just suggested it. He'd be the one to ask." I replied.

"And your trainee, who is he?" He asked.

"That's private information." I frowned.

"Alright, but can you at least give us your thoughts on him or her?" He asked.

"He seems like an ok guy. I saw him on a server the other day, so it kinda surprised me to see that I was his mentor." I replied.

"Thanks, Jerome. See you around!" He left.  
I hailed a taxi to skip the rest of the crowd and I got to the coffee shop in no time.

"Thanks man." I said, dropping a gold block into his hand. The driver looked at the block, astounded.

"Are you sure? This is really generous!" He looked unsure.

"Just take it." I grinned. I had 10 more in my bag anyway. I could buy a car if I wanted to. Maybe two.

"Thank you!" He smiled gratefully as I shut the door and headed into the shop. I breathed in the rich aroma of coffee, looking around. I saw him before he saw me. I headed over to him quickly.

"Hey there." I greeted as I sat down across from him. His head snapped up. He had been looking at a card.  
"What'cha got there?" I asked.

"It's my brother's card. He begged me to ask you to sign it." He said, blushing. "I would've said no, but I owed him one. He got me Dakota's while I was sick." He shrugged. "You don't mind, do you?" He asked sheepishly.

"Not at all. Do you have one for yourself?" I asked, taking the card and signing the back.

"Got it." He grinned, flipping me a card. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the limited edition holographic card with a picture of me swinging my diamond axe, Betty. The silver foil was spotted with axes that fell when you moved the card around. Only 10 copies were released of this particular card. I flipped it over and read what I had written.

"Keep on chopping." I read aloud.

"Chop chop, biggums." He murmured softly, looking at me from under chestnut bangs, smiling. My heart fluttered as I looked into his eyes.

"Gah..." I couldn't speak, my head floundered for words. He put his hand on mine.

"You ok?" He asked. I closed my eyes for a second.

"Yeah." I said, shaking my head slightly. I didn't like guys! Did I? Was Mitch just an exception?

"I'll go get us something to eat. They don't serve raw fish here.. just vile creatures." he said, grinning. "How does a sandwich sound?" He asked.

"Sounds good." I said, tossing him a gold block.

"Your money's no good here." He replied, tossing it back and pulling out his own, spinning it on his finger like a basketball. I grinned.

"I'll get the next meal, then." I replied. I watched as he sauntered up to the register. I frowned as I saw the girl there start flirting with him. She leaned closer than necessary, batting her eyelashes and giggling. Mitch seemed oblivious to her though. He simply gave her the block and walked away from the till with the sandwiches, earning a frown from her as she watched him sit down with me.

"That girl right there was flirting with you." I laughed.

"Was she? Had no idea. I like someone else anyway, so it wouldn't matter." He said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Does she PvP?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah.. 'She' can PvP.." He muttered. Did he sound hesitant to say if it was a she? Did he like guys? Now wasn't the time to find out.

"So, want to come with me to a server to see some fans? You'll have to do it if you make it in." I thought about what the fans might be like if they saw Mitch with me.

"Sounds like fun." He said, finishing his sandwich. I realized mine was still untouched. I ate quickly, finishing it in a few bites.

"Impressive." Commented Mitch, raising his eyebrows.

"Baccas gotta eat." I replied with a wink. I got up, and he followed. We left the shop, and we walked to the server selectors. People stared at us, as if it were weird to see a Team Crafted member with a non-member. I rolled my eyes and stayed close to Mitch. There was, of course, a small mob of fans outside the server selector, waiting for my daily visit. I sighed and grabbed Mitch's arm, and tugged him through the throng of people. I placed my hand on a random wooden sign, and motioned for Mitch to do the same. When he did, we were teleported to the server. One by one, people started appearing, gathering around me. I grinned at the crowd while Mitch looked stunned by the large amount of people.

"You visit this many people every day?" He asked.

"Every day unless I absolutely can't get to a server." I replied. I had to shout over the many voices around us. "Watch this." I waved at the crowd, and cheers erupted from it, people mimicking the simple gesture.

"Wow.. that's crazy!" Mitch laughed. I motioned for the crowd to quiet down. After a minute, they finally stopped talking.

"Alright everybody, I'm open to any questions! One at a time please!" I shouted.

"Who is he?" Asked a nearby fan, pointing at Mitch.

"A potential member of Team Crafted." I replied. "Introduce yourself." I looked at Mitch.

"I'm Mitch.." He mumbled, looking down.

"Is that all?" I asked teasingly. He looked up at first me, then to the crowd.

"Graduate of the Spawn City Academy of Survival and PvP. I, along with several others, was selected to participate in Team Crafted's search for a new member. And I'm going to win it." He finished. His voice was proud and clear. Much better than I was when I was recruited. Every person stood there with slack jaws, staring at Mitch.

"Why are you mentoring him?" Asked another person finally.

"I don't know. It's just the way Dawn set it up." I replied, shrugging. I looked at my watch.

"Mitch, we gotta get going. We need to be at a meeting with the others and their trainees soon." He nodded.

"Thanks for coming!" I shouted to the crowd. We teleported back to the server selector. I was quick to hail us a cab. We rushed into the building. 5 minutes until the meeting.

"Hurry!" I grabbed his hand, towing him towards the closing elevator. We had just gotten in when the doors closed. I breathed a sigh of relief. Blushing, I realized that I was still holding his hand. I let go quickly. The door opened and we ran out and into the meeting room. Everyone was there already.

"Nice of you two to join us." Adam smirked.

"Sorry.. we got caught up in a server." I explained sheepishly, sitting.

"Welcome, trainees of the Team Crafted Recruitment Program. As you all know, for the next month you will be experiencing life as a Team Crafted member, as well as undergoing training from your mentor. Dawn has contacted all your families. For the next month, this is where you'll be living." He stated. Hushed whispers floated through the room from the excited trainees. "And as part of the whole 'get to know each other' portion of this training, you will be staying with your mentor in their room. They all have spare beds for you. Your clothing and other personals are being sent here from your homes as we speak. Now, members, please show your trainees to your rooms." Everyone got up and left. Mitch followed nervously. He probably had no idea what to expect. Our rooms are all personalized to our specifications. I'm a bacca, so naturally my bedroom was forest themed. The door slid open to a clean room, but there were plants everywhere. There were trees everywhere, as well as normal forest plants. Everything was potted of course, to protect the cream colored carpet. The bed was a standard one, with a red blanket. I suppose if I wanted to feel more at home, I could switch to the pile of leaves and grass that baccas living in the forest did, but I didn't mind either way.

"Woah..." Mitch breathed. "Is that..." He mumbled, walking over to a display case. "Betty..." The glass case held my diamond axe. I smiled.

"Want to hold her?" I asked. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Could I?" He asked. I pulled a key out of my pocket and unlocked the case. I picked up the axe from the velvet lined bed it rested on. I caressed the blade once before holding it out to him. He reached out slowly and took the handle, lifting it carefully.

"Give her a few chops." I grinned. He hesitated.

"I'm not that good with axes.." He muttered, holding it out towards me.

"It's easy." I stepped behind him and started positioning his hands on the wooden handle. "You hold it like this.. then pull it back... and swing. Hold it tightly." I explained. I moved away as he gave it a quick swing. It wasn't the best, but it was a start.

"Here, you do it." He gave me the axe. I made a few chops, precise and fluent. I put it back in the case as I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to find one of the delivery people standing there with a suitcase and a small backpack.

"This is Mitch's belongings.." He explained. I took the bags.

"Thanks." I smiled, closing the door. Mitch came and took his bags as I went to a chest and pulled out a bed. I looked around. The only place I could actually put this was right beside mine. The plants didn't leave enough room for a second bed. I placed the bed and sat on my own. Mitch opened his bag and something small and fluffy tumbled out. I picked it up and burst out laughing. It was a little business bacca stuffy.

"I can't believe my mom packed that." He took the doll from me, blushing. "It's from my childhood.." He pushed it back into the bag.

"There's a dressing room over there." I pointed towards a door as he pulled some pajamas out of his suitcase. He nodded and went in. While he was changing, I quickly stripped and pulled on a pair of pajama pants and climbed into bed. He came out just after, wearing only a pair of plain black pants. I gulped as I looked at his bare chest. I was definitely into guys, there was no doubt about it after seeing him like this. He layed in his own bed, pulling the blanket up, covering his bare chest. I sighed and turned over, facing away from him and closing my eyes.

"Good night, Mitch." I mumbled.

"Night." He replied.

Later that night, I woke up to the sound of Mitch's chattering teeth. I turned over to see him shivering in his bed, the blanket pulled up to his chin.

"Cold?" I asked.

"A- a bit.." He mumbled.

"Sorry. I keep the heat down at night because of my fur." I gestured to myself.

"It's ok." He replied.

"No, it isn't." I disagreed. I reached out at touched his arm. "You're freezing!" I gasped. I sat up. "Come here."

"W-why?" He chattered, sitting up. He gasped as his blanket fell off, and any warmth he had from the blanket was gone. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace, wincing at the cold of his body. He struggled.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Keeping you warm. I can't turn up the heat. Trust me, you don't want to smell a sweating bacca first thing in the morning." I laughed. He stopped struggling. He eventually stopped shivering. I layed down with him still in my arms. He snuggled against my fur, pressing as close as he could.

"Thanks, Jerome." He sighed.

"No problem. Looks like this is how we're sleeping for the next month." I looked down at him.

"Sounds good." He mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

A/N:  
As I read this over (I do that when I'm highlighting the chapter to copy it), I had a moment where I actually said 'D'aawwww!'. Yeah, I get that way when I'm reading shipfics. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be releasing one chapter every day until the story is complete.  
ShipFicsRus 


	3. Chapter 3

=Explicit Content Warning: Mature Readers Only- Chapter contains Yaoi (guyxguy)=

"It was all I could do to not pull him close to me."

When I woke up, I found Mitch still sleeping in my arms. I lay there silently, waiting patiently for him to wake up. I reached out and touched a small lock of his hair, toying with it. I felt him move, and he looked up, blushing.

"Morning." I smiled. He blinked slowly.

"Morning.." He replied, slipping out of my arms. He started to get up but fell back with a gasp as the still icy air hit his bare skin.

"Still cold, eh?" I chuckled. "Want me to find some of your clothes for you?" I offered. He nodded. I got out of the bed and went to his suitcase. I opened it and dug around. I felt him watching me as I did so. I stood again, holding a white t-shirt and a red and black checkered hoodie. I hugged them for a moment first to warm them up, then gave them to him. He dressed quickly and stood up. I crossed my arms and grinned.

"Warm now?" I asked. He nodded, smiling and walked up to me.

"I'm warm, but what about you?" He asked, patting the fur on my chest.

"I got all this fur to keep me warm." I replied, enjoying the feeling of his hand against me.

"You have very soft fur." He commented.

"Why thank you. I keep it that way in hopes that someone would appreciate it." I chuckled.

"I certainly did last night." He smiled. He looked up at me. His eyes were wide, his smile was adorable. I began to lean in closer. He closed his eyes. He was right there. I could feel his breath against my lips. I began to close the gap between us, inches turning to centimeters, centimeters turning to millimeters. Just before I was able to close that gap between us, a knock on the door made both of us whip or heads towards the door. I regretfully left Mitch and opened the door.

"Breakfast time!" Chirped Ty cheerfully. He looked me up and down. "But I'd put some clothes on first." He laughed. He left, and I closed the door with a sigh. Whatever is was that Mitch and I just had, a moment before Ty came to the door, was gone. He acted as if nothing had happened.

"I'll meet you there." I said, not looking at him.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a second." I opened the door to the dressing room and stepped inside.

"Alright.." He left quickly. I dressed and went back into the room. I noticed a book peeking out of his bag. I bit my lip, looking at the door before pulling out the book and opening it. It seemed to be a journal. The last entry was from last night.  
'Must have wrote this while I was sleeping..' I thought. I began to read.

'Today was an amazing day. I got selected to join the recruits for Team Crafted AND my mentor is Jerome! He's my favorite member. I'm so excited for the next month. I get to sleep in the same room as him and everything. I just hope I win, because I feel like if I don't, he'll forget about me. I mean, I kind of like him, and I want to impress him and all that.' I stopped reading as I heard the door slide open. I sat down on the bed, sliding the book under my blanket.

"You coming?" Mitch was at the door.

"Yeah." I got up left the room with him.

"You look good today." He commented. I looked down. It was my average suit.

"Uh, thanks? You look fine yourself." I was being truthful. He looked good, even when he was only half-dressed. He looked down at his pants.

"I guess I could have put on a pair of jeans or something. I don't see any of the other recruits wearing their pajamas." He said.

"Probably because they don't know how good they'd look if they did." I looked down at him. I loved the fact that I was taller than him. The way he looked up was so cute! He looked up at me, one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips.

"Are you trying to tell me I'm hot or something?" He asked.

"Uh- no!" I stuttered.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically. I groaned. Luckily we entered the kitchen. I took out my favorite cereal.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked.

"That's actually my favorite cereal." He pointed at the box I was holding with an amused expression. "Really now? We're so alike." I was surprised. I pulled out two bowls and spoons, setting them on the counter. He poured in the cereal as I got the milk and added it to the bowls. We both picked up a bowl and turned to see Adam watching us.

"You two work well with each other." He commented. "In fact, better than any of the other pairs."

"Well, we're kind of like each other, in some ways." I smiled.

"Dawn hoped that she did it right. She tried to pair up people based on what you had in common, and your personalities." He mentioned.

"If by 'in common' you mean favorite cereals and common coffee shops, then I guess so." I laughed.

"No, but I noticed your room was a bit... cool last night." He winked at me. Mitch and I blushed. Adam laughed.

"Keep up the good work then." He walked away.

"I forgot... there's security cameras set up in every room." I muttered.

"I don't mind. At least I was warm." He grinned.

We sat down at the table across from Quentin and his trainee, Eliza. He was reading the newspaper as he ate his breakfast. He looked up at Mitch and I with a calm expression.

"What's in the news today?" I asked. He slid the paper to me wordlessly. I gasped as I saw the cover. A huge picture of Mitch and I in the coffee shop, when Mitch had his hand on mine in concern was plastered on the front page with the headline: "Trainee or Lover?" I scanned the text quickly.

"My god.." I groaned holding my head in my hands.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Quentin asked.

"No." I was shocked to hear the sharp word from Mitch. "There's nothing. They just took a picture of us when I was showing a little concern for Jerome when he couldn't speak." He explained.

"Well, if you guys do decide to take things off the friend-basis, keep it under wraps. Last thing we need is the news covering..." He searched for words. "Whatever this is." He made a wide gesture to Mitch and me. He got up and walked away, Eliza following close behind.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Even if we were dating or something, we shouldn't need to 'keep it under wraps'." Mitch said, spooning in another mouthful of cereal.

"Believe me, it wouldn't, even if we tried. They'd find us out eventually." It was true. News involving celebrities traveled like wildfire, especially in Spawn City.

"I guess you're right. One of the downfalls of being a member of Team Crafted: media." He mumbled.

I got up, picking up my bowl. Mitch moved to get up, but I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you spend some alone time? No reason to stay glued to each other's hip right now." I smiled. The truth was, I was the one who needed alone time. Since Mitch's arrival in my life, I'd been confused, and I hate that. This boy that I had seen on that server, there was something different about him, something he was keeping a secret. I headed into the personal gym for Team Crafted members. Everyone else preferred to exercise in the afternoon, and the gym was empty. Perfect. I ran for a bit on the treadmill before using the weights. I worked for about 2 hours before heading to the baths. There were showers, but I needed to relax. I stripped and sank into the warm, steaming water with a sigh as all my stress seemed to flow out of me with the water. I closed my eyes. I snapped my head up as I heard someone clear their throat. Mitch stood at the edge of the pool, blushing.

"Uh.. Jason told me I could find you here.." He mumbled, looking down. I silently thanked Notch that there were bubbles in the water to hide my nude body.

"Need something?" I asked, leaning back.

"I was just bored." He replied, sitting on the edge of the water and crossing his legs.

"Do you want to join me?" I asked, gesturing towards the water.

"I think my swimsuit's in your room." He shook his head.

I raised my eyebrows and pointed at my stack of neatly folded clothes. His eyes widened as he realized that I wasn't wearing anything.

"Sorry.." He mumbled, looking away.

"It's fine. This is a bath, after all." I laughed. "So are you gonna get in, or what?" I asked.

"You serious?" He asked.

"Totally. It's relaxing, and all, but boring." I confessed.

"Ah.. I guess.." He got up and grabbed a towel off the rack before going into the next room. He returned wearing only the towel around his waist. He cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry." I said, looking away. I heard him getting into the water and I waited until he was fully in before turning back to face him. The steam had dampened his hair, and it stuck to his face. He pushed some of it aside, leaning back.

"Wow, this is relaxing." He murmured, closing his eyes. I did the same, but my mind began to flood with dirty thoughts. I was here, in a bath, with Mitch. My eyes flew open as I felt myself stiffen. I shifted uncomfortably, trying to keep my erect member underneath the surface. I couldn't control my blush. Then I noticed Mitch's body stiffen, his eyes snapping open, as he began to blush.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah." He replied, his voice shaking.

"We should get out." I suggested. We sat there for a moment, waiting for the other to move first. He sighed in frustration.

"Jerome, I hope you don't think of me as some weirdo, but I have a bit of a problem.." He bit his lip.

"YOU have a problem?" I laughed nervously.

"Ah this is awkward..." He pressed his lips together. I groaned. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck it." I growled as I launched myself towards the human in a fit of lust. Our bodies collided as I pushed myself against him hungrily, crashing my lips against his. He sat still for a moment before he reacted. He pushed me off, a frown on his face. I felt hurt, rejection flooding every fibre of my body.

"You think that just because you're older, you can dominate me?" He snarled. My eyes widened as he leapt on top of me, straddling my hips and pulling me into a kiss. His tongue prodded my lips open, and he rushed into my mouth eagerly, attacking my tongue. I submitted to the kiss with a moan, my tongue dancing with his as he led. He pulled away, and gazed into my eyes. Lust, passion, romance, it all filled his eyes and he looked into mine.

"There's only one thing I'll let you do." He whispered. I gasped as I felt myself slide into him. He lowered himself onto me. "You can make me yours." He finished. He slid up and down my shaft, holding me close. I moaned as pleasure overrode my senses and I returned the embrace, bucking my hips into him. He gasped as I hit his sensitive spot.

"Keep doing that, Jerome." He moaned. I repeated my thrusting, earning gasps and moans from him as I came closer and closer to my climax. I felt him tighten around me as he came, holding me tighter than before. His pulsing sent me over the edge as I filled him with my seed. We sat motionless for a minute before he looked up, panting. He kissed me once before getting up and off of my lap. We got out of the pool, wrapping a towel around our waists. We turned the corner to find Quentin with a towel hung over his shoulder. He clapped slowly.

"Looks like we're going to have to drain the pool now. Shower for me then." He turned and headed back towards the showers. Mitch and I stared at each other, blushing madly.

A/N:  
So that's the first of the sex scenes! How did I do? I never really write smut, but this is what I learned from 14 continuous hours of M rated fanfic reading, I guess. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!  
ShipFicsRus 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:  
Sorry this chapter seems a little short. It was after 11pm when I realized that I hadn't posted a new chapter today because I was focusing on New Beginnings' 2nd chapter, and on top of that, this chapter wasn't even complete when I went to go export it. So I kinda wrote everything from the shower scene on in the middle of the night just for you people reading it. Hope you enjoy!

And in case you were wondering what those little quotes are at the beginning of the chapters are.. they have a purpose, but it'll be a surprise when you find out what for!

"The way he watched my eyes with his own, searching mine, seeing even my innermost thoughts, it drove me wild."

When I saw Quentin later, he looked at me blankly. Mitch was in my room, taking a nap.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Doing what? Finding myself someone to love?" I demanded.

"With a recruit. You know what's expected of the higher ranked celebrities." He groaned.

"I can almost guarantee you that he wins." I frowned at him.

"But we can't take chances, now can we? What if he doesn't? Would you still date him if it meant losing your status? I know how low you are, Jerome. I know what happened between you and the last recruit. You just let her go without a second thought, because you didn't want to be looked down on." He snarled.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't judge me." I said sourly.

"I said I wouldn't judge you if you weren't straight. I never said anything about dating a recruit." He spat back.

"I'll show you that he has what it takes to win. And even if he didn't, I'd sacrifice my status for him." I growled.

"We'll just see about that." Quentin mutter, walking away.

Little did we notice Mitch standing in the hallway, not believing a word we had said.

A while later, I was back in my room when Mitch walked in. He layed down on his bed, folding his arms behind his head and laying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Jerome? Can you tell me about the last recruitment?" He asked. I froze.

"Ty won, that's pretty much it." I replied. I sat down on my bed.

"Who was your trainee?" He pressed on.

"Doesn't matter, because she didn't win." Why did he suddenly want to know this?

"It does matter. To me." He closed his eyes.

"Her name was Amanda." I finally said.

"Go on. Tell me about her." He pushed. I sighed.

"She was a beautiful girl, of course, as is Eliza. I fear for her, actually, because I know how Quentin gets. But anyways, as I said, beautiful girl. I, of course, became attracted to her. I admired her skills, especially her talent with an axe. We began to date, much to the dismay of my fellow members. They disapproved of me dating someone of.. lower class is how they put it. Not of celebrity status is how I look at it." I continued, tearing up as I dug up unwanted memories. "I thought I was in love, but when she didn't win, I was forced to break it off. Not just because of my friends, but because I was a very shallow person, and I didn't want her to hurt my status." I looked down.

"Would you ever do that to me?" He asked.

"No!" I whipped around sharply, the word sounding desperate and offended at the same time. "I'd rather lose my status than lose you." I lay down next to him, but he stayed out of my arms.

"Do you think I can win?" He asked.

"You have a good chance, but training never hurt." I looked down, remembering how he had handled the axe.

"Then train me." He insisted.

"Stage 2 doesn't start until next week." I replied.

"We can't train until then?" He asked.

"Nope. If we did, we'd be disqualified. Everyone has to have a fair chance." It was true, it'd be unfair if Mitch had more training. He sighed.

"Then I guess we'll be training twice as hard when the time comes." He frowned.

"If that's what you want. But that'd mean spending 4 hours in the gym, and working twice as fast in the training sessions. We only have 2 hours a day there, but as much gym time as we want." My mind began to construct a training program.

"I'm willing to work as hard as necessary to win." I looked at him.

"You can't over-work yourself. Dakota's trainee did that last year, and he ended up being the first one down because of soreness and fatigue, even though he was the most promising recruit." I remembered watching as Jacob fell. He was taken down by Ty, if I was correct.

"Then I'll stick to the 4 hours a day. Down time's ok with me." He stretched and turned over, facing away from me. I sighed and closed my eyes. Why was he acting like this? I guess he'd be over it soon enough. I fell asleep.

~Jerome's Dream~

I watched as the haunting bell tolled, signaling the beginning of the Games. The tributes shot towards the center. I watched Mitch as he pulled a stone sword from a chest, along with some armor and food. He tossed the latter two aside, and took to spawn killing the slower recruits who were still organizing. He was swift, and they were easy kills for him. I lost track of him as he rounded the mountain. I didn't bother to follow. I knew he'd be alright.  
-later in the dream-  
I sat on the edge of my seat as I watched the two remaining recruits dance in an elaborate sword fight. Mitch, wearing only a leather tunic and fighting with a diamond sword, was surprisingly winning against the monster in full iron with a matching sword. I bit my lip as I watched Mitch give a final thrust with his sword, killing the last recruit. He had won. That's when he turned and looked at me. I didn't notice as he switched to a bow, and I barely saw the arrow go flying as it struck my head, dead center between the eyes. The world swam as I sank to the ground in agony, my tears mixing with the blood that poured unmercifully from my wound. The last thing I saw was Mitch's malicious grin, and then nothing but black overcame my vision, and I remembered nothing else.

~end dream~

I woke up in a cold sweat, tears stinging my eyes as I screamed in blind terror.

"Jerome?!" Mitch was by my side instantly, worry filling his voice. I started sobbing, unable to say anything but strangled gibberish.

"Jerome, what's wrong?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me. I leaned into him.

"Y-you won the Games," I choked out.

"But that'd be good, right?" He asked.

"But you- you killed me after. You hit me with an arrow. The pain was so real!" I wailed, a fresh wave of tears pouring profusely and dampening his bare shoulder.

"Jerome, you know I'd never do that." He whispered, rocking me gently back and forth.

"I know you wouldn't. That's what made it seem so real. The way you smiled as you watched me fall.." I was able to hold back the tears in my eyes, but my breathing was still racked with shudders.

"It would never happen." He assured me. He grabbed my face in his hands and stared me in the eyes. "Never." He whispered before kissing me. I fell back onto my bed, suddenly exhausted. He layed beside me and pulled me into his arms.

"Just remember that I love you, and that everything will be alright. I'll win this thing. I'll win it, if not for me, than for you. That's a promise." He whispered into my ear as I drifted off into sleep. I nodded wearily before succumbing to sleep.

-the next morning-

When I woke up, I was alone in the bed. Mitch must've woken up before me. I yawned and got out of the bed, throwing a towel over my arm and heading into the bathroom. I didn't realize that the shower was occupied until I was in the bathroom.

"Um.. hello?" Mitch called from the shower.

"Sorry Mitch, didn't realize you were in here." I apologized and turned to leave when Mitch's sopping wet hand grabbed my arm.

"Why not conserve water?" He asked, winking. I grinned and slipped out of my pyjamas, stepping into the steamy water. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Were you awake long before me?" I asked.

"Not long." He replied. He turned around in my arms and wrapped his arms around my neck, kissing me deeply.

"Have I ever told you I loved you?" He asked.

"Once or twice." I grinned.

"Third time's a charm. I love you." He smiled at me, kissing me again.

"And I love you." I smiled into the kiss. I reached for the shampoo and began to rub it into my fur. My hands were quickly replaced by his. I purred happily as he ran his fingers through my fur, enjoying the feeling. I rinsed, and returned the favor to Mitch, gently massaging his scalp with the lightest touch of my fingers. He leaned back into my drenched chest with a sigh as the water ran through his hair, streaming shampoo through my fur. We enjoyed the sensation of the warm water for a moment longer before I turned off the water and got out of the tub, offering a towel to Mitch while taking my own.

"Can you tell me what that is?" He asked, pointing to a chamber-like device in the corner of the room.

"It's a full-body hair dryer, designed specially for a bacca who likes to keep his fur nice for company, or their partners." I winked, stepping into the dryer. A moment later, I stepped out, freshly dried. Mitch came over and touched my fur, marveling at the softness of it.

"Wow, very nice.." He commented.

"Doesn't compare to a human's smooth, soft skin. Especially my human's." I countered, grabbing his hand and pressing it to my cheek.

"I doubt that, but thanks." He laughed. I went into my dressing room, sifting through my suits. They might look the same, but they were all made from different cloth.

"I like your cotton suit best. It's the most casual one." Mitch said, leaning on the door frame, wearing only a towel. I found the cotton suit and put it on, enjoying the change from my stiffer suits. I walked over to his suitcase.

"And I like this outfit on you best." I replied. I tossed him a white t-shirt, a red and black checkered hoodie, some blue jeans and his converse sneakers. Then I pulled out something else. The shimmering gold dogtag sparkled in my hands as I walked to Mitch and fastened it around his neck.

"Did you know that this is the exact outfit you were wearing when I first noticed you?" I asked.

"I don't think I was wearing this two days ago." He cocked his head in confusion.

"No, but you were wearing it a week ago in a server during one of my fan visits." I replied, remembering the flash of the necklace.

"Really? But there we're so many other people there! People that stand out more than me." He mumbled.

"Mitch, I could find you in a crowd of millions. There is nobody that stands out to me more than you, because you're all I see in a crowd. Literally. My world blurs and focuses only on you. And for some reason, I can't look away. I knew you were someone special that day on that server. And you've proved me right." I smiled at the blushing boy in my arms.

"And no matter how many business baccas there are out there, you'll be the first and only one I see." He replied.  
I crushed my lips against his, giving him all of my love, all of my passion to him. Most of all, I gave him my heart.

A/N:  
And so Jerome gave Mitch his heart. That's cute, for something I wrote. Anyways, chapter 5 tomorrow!  
ShipFicsRus 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:  
Shorter chapter this time, sorry. A lot's been going on for me, so I didn't really have time to write. But I didn't want to leave another day with a new chapter, so I thought a short chapter was better than no chapters, right?

Hope you enjoy regardless.

Begin:

The first thing Mitch and I did after breakfast was head to the gym. He worked vigorously, without pause. I could tell that he was determined to win the games. It reminded me of when I was the recruit. His strong spirit gave him strength. He'd make a fine member, if he won, which I had little to no doubt of. His only competition might be Eliza, Quentin's recruit. I saw her file. Graduated with 97%. And when she came down to the gym, I watched as the lifted the equivalent of Mitch, and I saw how she could run for miles without a break. She could definitely be a problem. That's why I warned Mitch, and told him that if he could, to ally with her. Perhaps she could help him survive.

The training session was about the same. Mitch's sword skills proved to be more impressive than words could tell, but they weren't lying when he tried to use an axe. He was slow with it, and for every 10 swings he could take with a sword, he could take 4 with an axe. It was almost painful to watch. I helped him to my best ability, and he improved a little. If he could get to even half of what he could do with a sword, he would be set with any weapons. He was great with a bow as well, calling his moves "Katniss style", after the Hunger Games series. We were in the baths before we could really talk.

"Do you think I could beat Eliza?" He asked me, idly splashing the water. He sat across from me.

"Sure." I said. He looked at me.

"You're not so sure." He looked at my eyes.

"So she might be a bit better than you in some areas, no big deal. We'll train hard and work harder than her." I sank deeper into the water.

"Quentin wants his recruit to win." He said.

"We all do. You don't think I want you to win?" I asked him.

"No, I mean he really wants her to win, as if her winning would prove something." He continued.

"Sure. The member whose recruit wins stands out more from the group, and kinda moves up in rankings. See, Adam's at the top, because he's raised the most members. Ty's at the bottom because he was recruited last. Quentin just wants to be at the top." I explained.

"And where do you stand?" He asked.

"Not really sure.. I'd say somewhere in between Jason and Dakota." I didn't really pay attention to ranking.

"Quentin doesn't seem to like me." He pouted at the water.

"He doesn't approve of our relationship. But that doesn't matter." I splashed my face. He moved towards me with a bar of soap and began to gently wash my fur. I could tell the would be a routine.

"But why?" He prodded. He moved to washing my hips, waist and thighs.

"Don't really know. I guess he just doesn't want the whole "amanda" episode to repeat." I sighed.

"It won't, will it?" He stopped washing.

"Never in our wildest dreams." I replied. He sat on my lap, cuddling into my chest as I washed him absent-mindedly.

-later-

"Jerome?" Mitch called from the bed. He was still sitting in his towel.

"Yeah?" I was in the dressing room.

"Can I try on one of your suits?" He asked, suddenly right beside me. I looked at him, unsure.

"Really? I'm a bit taller than you, do it might be too big.." I picked up one of my cotton suits, handing it to him.

"Doesn't matter. I just wanna try one." He smiled. I continued looking for the right suit to wear. I heard him laugh.

"Jerome, check me out." He chuckled. When I turned, I was stunned. The suit fit him perfectly. He looked so cute in it.

"Why don't you wear it to visit our fans?" I suggested, tying the tie that he neglected.

"Our fans?" He asked, raising his chin so I could tie it.

"Yeah. You're quite popular, especially with the ladies." I smiled at him.

"The ladies don't matter, as long as I'm with you." He replied, kissing me.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." I grinned, turning to put on the suit I'd chosen. When I finished, I turned and we laughed. It was like a human version of me. He put on his converse, and we left the room only to bump into Quentin and Eliza. He looked at me, then Mitch.

"So you're matching now?" He asked.

"Well, Mitch wanted to try a suit, and it fit him so... why not?" I put my arm around his waist.

"Didn't you think about what your fans would think?" He said this as if we were stupid.

"Why? Does it really matter what our fans think?" I rolled my eyes.

"It's all about popularity." He muttered, walking away. Eliza hesitated.

"He has a hard time believing that you two could ever end up together." She said as soon as Quentin was out of sight. Her accent was.. different. She spoke with a light British accent, but there was some of our own accent in it. She must've moved here a while ago.

"Why?" Asked Mitch.

"Because, and I'm sure you know this, he doesn't think that a celebrity like Jerome should be seen with a recruit like Mitch." She replied.

"So basically, unless Mitch becomes a member, and gains popularity, he won't approve of us being together." I said bitterly.

"That's right." She nodded.

"Eliza? Where'd you go?" Quentin shouted from a nearby room.

"I have to go. Mitch, maybe you and I will meet soon again, and talk more." She sounded scared, as if she was afraid Quentin might do something to her if she didn't listen.

"He's really got her scared or something." Mitch said, almost reading my thoughts.

"Hmm.. sounds like it, doesn't it?" I thought aloud.

"I'll make sure to talk to her some more." Mitch turned to me.

"Shall we go?" He asked, extending his hand. I gazed at it, then looked at him. His smiled dropped and his face became solemn as we walked separately to the server selector.

A/N:  
I'm introducing Quentin as the antagonist, and Eliza as the accomplice. You'll see exactly what I have planned in later chapters.  
ShipFicsRus 


	6. UPDATE: MUST READ

I have a couple of updates to mention :3

So I'd like you all to give a very warm welcome to the 2nd member of the ShipFicTeam. You know her from A True Pair of Kings and Kingdom's Collapse, Megs!

Every line of dialogue from Mitch in those two stories is from her, and a lot of description too. I thought it'd only be fair for her to get equal credit, since she's writing 50% of that trilogy.

That AND she usually stays up until the wee hours of the morning to finish scenes for our RP.

Second of all, a lot of you are probably wondering: "Jewel, what happened to The Boy with the Golden Dogtag? It's been over a month!". Well, I'm taking drastic measures in order to finish it off so I can put out chapters regularly again.

Starting at 12:00AM (PT), I'll be up and going until 12:00AM on the following day. Yep. I'll be pulling what I call "24 Hour ShipTastic Saturday". This event will happen once a month, to get caught up on what I need to do. Let it be a fanfiction I need to write, or studying for that Science test next week (I brought my textbook home... I guess that means it'll lay dormant in my backpack until Monday).

If you want updates on my progress, I'll be regularly updating on Twitter ( _JewelClark_).

Also: I'm hosting another contest.  
All you have to do is write a review *On this update* with an idea for a shipfic (No OCs. Only Team Crafted pairings). It must be a full idea, not just a pairing. I need something to work off of. Think of it as if you were writing a description for a fanfiction. I'll choose the one I could make the best of, and I'll write it :D (giving credit of course)

Anyways, if you have a Twitter, feel free to tweet to me, especially if you have any questions :)

See you on ShipTastic Saturday, Coffee Cups!  
ShipFicsRus 


End file.
